


夜航

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 法师睁开眼睛，却看到钢铁侠的面罩不知什么时候突然撤下了——托尼将他们的距离变得很近很近，近到睫毛几乎都碰到了一起，一阵海风突然刮过，带着点冰冷的海水落在他们中间——嘴唇互相触碰的地方和被冰冷的盔甲包裹的手指拂过的脸颊，却是热得烫人的。





	夜航

“嗨。”

在他打完招呼后，面前的法师才睁开了眼睛，夜色与月光下变成幽深的黯蓝色的瞳孔里清晰的映出了钢铁侠的面罩——他正自上而下地看着他，这让法师显然愣了片刻，毕竟，这是一片公海上方，远离所有的航线，尽管海面此刻非常平静，但离最近的陆地都有几百公里，更别提周围处处都是暗礁，若是天气突变，普通人是绝计回不去的。

话虽如此，他们倒也都不是普通人罢了。

“你在这儿做什么？这可不像新装修的瑜伽教室。”他继续半开玩笑地问着，看着盘腿在半空中打坐的法师，斗篷在那人身后张扬飞舞，显然是他能保持在半空中不动的原因——托尼开了半天的会回了家，却不见斯蒂芬，圣所也没人，他本想着对方准是临时被叫去了什么不知名的任务里旅行至尊法师的职责，还能带回来点什么异维度大蜥蜴的故事。却没想到基础搜索后定位落在公海上，生命指标一切正常，这倒成了新鲜事。

“是法师的事。”斯蒂芬的语气有点疲惫，并没放下冥想的架势，显然也不想给更多解释，幸而托尼找到他时没看见那颗绿色宝石的光圈绕在他手腕上，证明这至少不是什么要死上千万次的对手。“你来这儿做什么？”

显而易见，这是个即时通讯就能解决的事，他们有不需要电子信号的联络方式，并不需要穿上盔甲专程飞来一趟。

“饭后散步。”他笑起来，斯蒂芬还能和他聊天，证明这事也还没严重到需要更多英雄参与。

法师的语气有些无奈，回答了托尼尚未问出来的问题：“我晚点……明早回去。”

一般而言，斯蒂芬很少给出这么确定的时间点（是的，这已经算很确定了），这进一步说明事情都在法师的掌控范围内，托尼帮不上忙但也无需更多担心了，但他还是忍不住多了句嘴：“要我陪你会儿吗？”

斯蒂芬有时候会不动声色的往实验室里放杯热巧克力，或者在他沉迷实验时派出各种恼人的小玩意儿催促他休息，但托尼显然要直接很多，他早就摸清了法师的脾气，想要不惹恼他，直截了当的提出建议但不要纠缠反而比拐弯抹角的提醒要有效多了。

“不用。你最好回去。王会在后半夜来帮我。”

话不太客气，但语气是含了声叹息的，这说明托尼确实不该留在这儿了，这不是嫌他会分散注意力，而是为双方的安全共同考虑的。

“好吧，需要毯子就叫我。”托尼不再坚持（换作一年前他都不信自己这么容易就能被说服），“你，如果他睡着了别让他掉下去好吗？”后半句是跟斗篷说的，领口的两个尖尖角向托尼挥了挥，仿佛是在抱怨托尼的不信任。

“它不会的。”

斯蒂芬开口安抚了斗篷，知道托尼接受了这个建议后就重新闭上眼。

托尼跟着笑了笑，突然又停顿了一下：“哦对了，还有最后一件事。”

“什么？”

法师睁开眼睛，却看到钢铁侠的面罩不知什么时候突然撤下了——托尼将他们的距离变得很近很近，近到睫毛几乎都碰到了一起，一阵海风突然刮过，带着点冰冷的海水落在他们中间——嘴唇互相触碰的地方和被冰冷的盔甲包裹的手指拂过的脸颊，却是热得烫人的。

只是极其轻快的一个吻，随后他迅速的分开了。

“晚安吻。”

他稍稍飘远了一点，并立刻盖上了盔甲的面罩，而法师目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛是刚刚睡醒，还在跟上节奏试图在搞清楚托尼·斯塔克在几秒钟前到底做了什么，那样子有点好笑，他悄悄的让星期五都录下来了，另一方面，尽管那法师表情依旧平静无波，但人工智能尽职尽责地提醒了他医生的心跳正稳步加快令他更加满意了。

“再见。”他挥了挥手，打开推进器前又故意停顿了几秒，想看看法师会给他怎么样的反应，但对方在心跳平复后就只是挑了挑眉，又点了点头，大抵就算是告别——反正任务中的法师总是会这样无趣，对魔法和医学之外的所有事项反应都要慢上半拍，他也习惯了。他再次挥挥手示意看到了对方的表示，便转过了身。

“托尼。”

身后的声音令他又回了一下头：“什么——”

一只蝴蝶落在了钢铁侠的面罩上，在他来得及扫描之前就消散在海风里，仿佛那不过是轻盈的幻觉。

斯蒂芬依旧正经无比地看着他，唇角漾起了丝不存在的弧度：“晚安。”

END


End file.
